wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Mjorn
The Imperial Forge World of Mjorn is one of the most influential planets in the Ishtar Sub-Sector of the Segmentum Ultima, and the only Forge World of the sub-sector. Settled long ago by a large Xenarite Explorator Fleet seeking refuge after a devastating journey through the warp and harrowing encounters with Xenos that shaped the founders of the world into a distinctly new culture, it has grown rapidly into a major regional industrial powerhouse in the Sector and is known for its aggressive exploration, examination, and destruction of xenos ruins across the galaxy as well as possessing several rare STCs. Biosphere A geologically active moon of Blüde Seod loosely described as 'terrestrial'. The planet is typified by rugged mountainous terrain, but in the low-lying regions (and several high plateaus) dense forests surround a network of bubbling swamps and interconnecting streams. The gasses produced by these swamps are volatile and poisonous to humans, and have become all the more toxic due to the industrial run-off of Mjorn's production facilities which inhabit the mountains. An unusually large axial tilt causing extreme seasonal changes. Both the northern and southern hemispheres experience harsh winters, with cold nights that can last for weeks or months at a time depending on latitude. The atmosphere is composed mostly of nitrogen and oxygen, but high levels of carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide make it lethal to humans. History Much of a Forge World is like an immense factory, with industrial complexes soaring into the sky and mine workings burrowing deep into the planetary crust. Forge Worlds build great numbers of complex technologies, like tanks or spacecraft parts for the Imperial Guard and the Imperial Navy. They are ruled by the Adeptus Mechanicus, whose training and research facilities are located there, along with the grand cathedrals to their deity, the Omnissiah, in which the ruling Archmagi of the Tech-priests enact the grandest, most complex rituals to honour the Machine God. Founded by a large Xenarite Explorator Fleet from the Forge World Incendius Lux seeking refuge after a devastating journey through the warp and harrowing encounters with Xenos that shaped the founders of the world. The threats their fleet had faced from Drukhari pirates and Ork Freebooters was not to be dismissed as they traveled to the ends of known space in M34. Founding themselves on a small moon reach in resources in easy reach of the wealth of knowledge in the form of ancient wrecks that orbited the same planet as the moon they named Mjorn, the tech-priests and skitarii had their work cut out for them as the world was deadly to those not prepared for it. The planet they founded their Explorator outpost on was rich in resources but even more importantly was rich in alien ruins. To make matters all the more enticing for the explorers was the moon they were setting up revolved around a resource rich gas giant that had centuries of wrecks of ancient origins in it's upper atmosphere which was just ripe for research and exploitation. The founders of Mjorn started their world as a research station but as their production needs increased and other worlds in the subsector were settled they expanded their production capabilities. The more they expanded the more and more they needed to produce until finally they were a fully fledged Forge World in their own right. But never did the leaders of the world leave the mentality of research and exploration in which brought the founders there in the first place. Politics, Culture, & Dogma Mjorn's founders has established a ethic of spreading the power and beliefs of the Imperium as they see it. The do so by collecting new knowledge and technologies from the areas surrounding them. Forge World Mjorn leadership is a strong proponent of Exploration and home to Radical Followers of the Xenarite Doctrine with an overarching goal is to collect all knowledge in the galaxy and with it improving human technology by understanding the advance alien technology. Mjorn however is not an overt power within the sector but is much more subtle than most of it's fellow Forge Worlds. In the grand scheme of the Cult Mechanicus, Mjorn is considered a minor player as it's main exports are civil engineering equipment especially vox networks and vox scramblers. But it's influence in the sector is large thanks to close ties to the premier Astra Militarum formations of the Lunar Venatorii and the Knight World of Tarakon, also it oversees the Mining Clans of Blüde Seod as part of it's power base. Mjorn also trains large numbers of Tech-Adepts for the various worlds in the sector providing them a network of agents and representatives throughout the region. Artificers of the Bloodmoon Hunters receive additional training on Mjorn which allows them to influence the techmarines in the doctrine of the Xenarites. Between providing expertise across the frontier and it's specialized production of certain kinds of equipment and Research has made the Minor Forge World more powerful than its size and production grade would suggest. Mjorn's power was vast enough to have direct control of a portion of the Schola Moon of Verliaus and place a major naval production facility next to the naval training grounds in the skies above. This allows Mjorn to apply influence to have local Mechnaicus representatives loyal to them rival the Adminstratum in areas. A large amount of knowledge, resources, and artifacts has been harvested from the frontier worlds in the areas surrounding Ishtar Subsector as Mjorn has produced many an Explorator Fleet to recover artifacts and bring back to Mjorn where it gets brought to the deep underground research Vaults. Mjorn beliefs and focus has resulted in many expeditions and conflicts with the T’au, Pirates, and Necrons. It has committed many forces to help fight in Explorator efforts, Controlling the Fringes, and invading and defending against the T’au, Pirates, and Necrons. Sending out many Explorator fleets into the Wilderness Zones and Fringes and have made strong allies and supports of local Rogue Traders also increase their influence. Rather than being fully indoctrinated into the Imperial Cult, even the lowliest member of Mjorn’s society is brought up to venerate the spirits of the machine and to know and trust the basic rites of tech-propitiation. Although forge world born citizens know that the Emperor is their god and saviour, they see the Imperial Creed through the lens of Cult Mechanicus doctrine. As a result, they can be surprisingly—and sometimes dangerously—ignorant of the common teachings and practices of the Ecclesiarchy, often failing to offer its clerics the level of deference they expect. Production Output and Capabilities As of 50.M35, Mjorn has become a powerhouse provider of arms and equipment on the Eastern Fringe. Many of it's mountain production facilities produce equipment like Carapace Armor, Arc Weaponry, Plasma Weaponry, Melta Weaponry, and Flamer Weaponry as high quality equipment to be supplies to the various fighting arms of the sector. lasguns, flak armor, bolters, bolts, energy packs, tank tracks, explosives, basic refractor fields, bayonets, combat knives, storage crates, and piping are mass produced in quantities that qualify it as a Minor Forge World. Mjorn specializes in the production of Communication Technologies and Genetic Research above all else, with the prestigious facilities dedicated to full-time research of each subject - often handing out missions to the Skitarii forces to search for relevant data. Their goals are seen as especially important in counteracting the inherent weaknesses of human physiology to allow the species to gather a complete understanding of all knowledge, and, in particular, an understanding of how encryption, decryption, Jamming and neutralization of vox frequencies occur and how to combat such things for their forces. Secondarily, the Forge World is in possession of several rare STCs pertaining to various Imperial vehicle vox systems and flamer-based weaponry and has innovated its own patterns of various lasguns and flamers in particular. Mjorn produces enhanced control systems so a single Adept can handle more Servitors at once, specialized servitor forms, genetically altered designs grown in vats for various purposes. Toxins and Poisons, Anti-Toxins, Gene Therapy and Augmentation, Sensory Augmenting Bionics are various fields of production out of it's main facilities. Below this facility however harbors dark secrets as the Xenarites has deeper research facilities under their main facilities with restricted access where they study the genetics not only of humans but of Xeno races and how to best understand their physiology. Tyranid and Drukhari in particular use interesting genetic developments that have spawned many a research project. Many heretically advanced alien species use arcane encryptions and mechanical systems far beyond the understanding of the Adeptus Mechanicus at the moment. The Mjorn Logis-Engines uses intrusion Machine Spirits, chem dispensers, electromagnetic pulses, and other forceful means to break into alien Cogitator networks and make them accessible to their agents. Creating advanced Vox-Warfare modified Vehicles and Vox Communication Equipment has made Mjorn a rare resource especially when combined with Signal Jamming and Anti-Jamming Equipment for communication flexibility on the battlefield. Data Encryption and Decryption Equipment, Sensory Systems as well as Radar and Telemetry Equipment for Imperial interests has made Mjorn a very specialized source of equipment that is hard to find elsewhere. Radiation, UV, and EMP Shielding, X-Ray Equipment, Night Vision and Thermo-graphic Cameras, Hyper-spectral Imaging Equipment, Infrared Heating and Cooling Equipment, Meteorological Equipment, and Astronomical Equipment all are other advanced units they produce. Mjorn's facilities are relatively small for a Forge World especially since they are on a moon instead of a full planet. However, Mjorn's efficiency with control systems and with using their research for more efficient biological and technological augmentations has made them a highly skilled group with a production per forge that is greater than their size would suggest. Further though all of this is a cover as the surface mountain Forges are a cover to the deeper forges where giant facilities devoted to research and development are housed. These under-forges are a secret from everyone who isn't read into the deeper mysteries of the cult on Mjorn specifically. Military Forces The forge world's military forces consist of a wide variety of types of forces, the mainstay of which is the highly specialized Skitarii Legion Macroclades and their Legio Cybernetica Support. The Military Forces of Force World Mjorn have grown considerably since its founding as a small Mechanicus Outpost. Many other defensive forces exist, however: Mjorn Skitarii Legions Mjorn's Skitarii forces all have high end genetic modification as most of the population has undergone some form of gene therapy, further much of the Skitarii forces are vat grown for the purposes of their Mechanicus masters. Some menials who show promise as Skitarii through testing and trials that are engaged by the Cult Leadership or those that gain rare sponsorship are also allowed into the legions of Mjorn. Most Macroclades carry, Skitarii portable Tactical Cogitators designed to enhance a Maniple's independent functioning in low Vox quality environments as well as double as targeting jammers making return fire at the Skitarii inaccurate. They also retain an increased degree of independent thought and personality, while retaining the cold logic and fearlessness of the Skitarii through high quality Cortex Implants produced on Mjorn. These Skitarii legions also have access to Viral Grenades used with low grade viruses that are designed to burn through metabolism in minutes, distracting and slowing a target, before passing out of the and not lingering leaving valuable genetic information intact. As well the Skitarii use a Armor Reinforcement Grenade that acts like blob of putty once thrown at a surface immediately hardens to the strength of steel. 74th Mjorn Skitarii A legion class of Hyspasists that are earmarked for training into specialized classes of Skitarii especially Rangers. Advanced training and Augmentation implementation leads these Hyspasists to be elite among the general troops and selected early into other training cadres. Early Enhancements include Muscular enhancement injections, pulmonary respiratory enhancements, retina-inversion injections, and cochlea enhancement tuning. Mental augmentations are performed to enhance brain functions including enhanced learning capabilities to allow a subject to learn at a faster and higher rate and enhanced motor skills to improve body movements. A pain ward implant to redirect incapacitating levels of pain to other regions of the brain, causing the sufferer to experience that pain as colours, hallucinations, or tastes Covenant Class Skitarii Both women (A-variants) and men (B-variants) genotype had been selected and shaped for physical attractiveness and for as much in the way of libidinal energy and submissiveness in the genetic code for missions requiring infiltration of imperial society. Developing C-Vat were subjected to rigorous training which was called the "Class-Test developmental process". Covenant Class prove to be rather intelligent and independent compared to other Class types. Ears replaced with cybernetic sonic processing upgrades that allows automatic volume and interference control, filtering of desired sound waves, and integral vox system with encryption/decryption suite. Synth muscle Bionic Arm replacements with integrated Fine Manipulators, Shock Gloves and concealed Widower Wrist Casters for covert assassination. A complex network of micro-servos and subskin synth-flesh dispensers installed in the face to allow the Skitarii to adjust their facial features at will, altering shape and texture in a matter of moments. Spartan Class Skitarii This Class of Skitarii are bred to do heavy manual labor, so they were designed to be physically strong and muscular. Biological and genetic upgrades for increased muscular density and flexibility in the abdomen and legs, allowing for increased strength, stamina, control, and range of motion. Cybernetic Arms with enhanced pneumatic pistons and synth muscle fibers. Anaconda-class Mechahendrite with Fine Manipulators, Data Plugs, and Plasma Cutter are also generally integrated. Advanced material grafting onto skeletal structures to make bones virtually unbreakable. Some or all of the bones are wrapped with a lattice of plasteel to strengthen them and prevent damage. This implant is commonly provided for ﬁngers, forearms, shins, and ribs both to offer a stronger punch as well as grant more protection in combat. Protein complex is injected intramuscularly to increase tissue density and decrease lactase recovery time. Platinum pellet containing human growth hormone catalyst is implanted in the thyroid to boost growth of skeletal and muscle tissues. Submergence and boosted blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of the subject's retina to produces a marked visual perception increase. Alteration of bio-electrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction for 300% increase in subject reflexes. Anecdotal evidence of marked increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity. Firebat Class Vanguard Skitarii A specially bred and designed enhanced Skitarii Vanguard variant that Mjorn produces. These enhanced visual receptors of high quality which include a Cybernetic Eye with Targeting Matrix, Medical readouts and Integrated Omnispex. Circulatory system Bionic replacement w/ dual artificial pump system with redundancies and self restart contingency, synthetic blood substitute w/ enhanced nutrient and oxygen storage and minor repair nanites, reworked flow cables for more efficient distribution of oxygen and nutrients, and enhanced synth-blood scrubber with triple layer toxin screener and Lung and Esophagus Bionic Replacement with Lingua-technis Screecher, Toxin Filter, Oxygen Bellows, and Enhanced Blood Enrichers, Dual Gastro-intestinal Tract and Stomach Bionic Replacement with secondary Toxin Filter, and efficiency enhanced Nutrient intake and waste disposal for increased performance, more efficient nutrition intake and processing, durability and longevity, and resistance to foreign substances and pathogens for functions under extreme conditions as well as a Microbead Installation that is modified to work even in low vox quality areas. Toxin and Heat Resistant Implants are incorporated after the general genetic manipulation for increased adaptability to augmentation and other general genetic template basic infusions. Luminen Capacitors and Internal Reservoir additional power consumption needs. Beyond the Variation of Gender marked as A or B variant, this class of Skitarii has three variation of standard armament. Balefire, Nightfire, or Hellfire classes of the Firebat Class denote which variant of flamer the Skitarii is assigned. The Skitarii then undergoes extended treatment for counteracting radiation, toxins, or acid burns to extend life of use of this class. Spectre Class Ranger Skitarii A specially bred and designed enhanced Skitarii Ranger variant that Mjorn produces. Tactical Analysis and Response Cortex Implants for advanced detection abilities and good judgment as well as analysis and counter tactics enhancment. Standard for this class of skitarii is Ocular sight upgrades of technological origins. These enhanced visual receptors of high quality which include Omnispex readings, Full Spectrum Scanning including Electromagnetic Waveform and Ultraviolet Readings, Radiation meters, Range finder, Auspex, Medical readouts, Target highlighting, Preysense, Thermal Night vision with Telescopic zoom and tagging functions all recorded to a installed cogitator implant for retrieval and download. Circulatory system Bionic replacement w/ dual artificial pump system with redundancies and self restart contingency, synthetic blood substitute w/ enhanced nutrient and oxygen storage and minor repair nanites, reworked flow cables for more efficient distribution of oxygen and nutrients, and enhanced synth-blood scrubber with triple layer toxin screener and Lung and Esophagus Bionic Replacement with Lingua-technis Screecher, Toxin Filter, Oxygen Bellows, and Enhanced Blood Enrichers, Dual Gastro-intestinal Tract and Stomach Bionic Replacement with secondary Toxin Filter, and efficiency enhanced Nutrient intake and waste disposal for increased performance, more efficient nutrition intake and processing, durability and longevity, and resistance to foreign substances and pathogens for functions under extreme conditions as well as Ears replaced with cybernetic sonic processing upgrades that allows automatic volume and interference control, filtering of desired sound waves, and integral vox system with encryption/decryption suite. Cybernetic Arms with enhanced pneumatic pistons and synth muscle fibers with incorporated shock gauntlets. Biological and genetic upgrades for increased muscular density and flexibility in the abdomen and legs, allowing for increased strength, stamina, control, and range of motion. Integrated Vox-Torc, Cybermantle and Potentia Coil Bionic Enhancements with an Automatic Combat Stimulant Injection System. Unlike other Classes of Ranger Skitarii this class is armed with Perinetus-Pattern "Solo" Mark II Boltgun with Drum Mag Stable and Underslung Magazine Fed Grenade Launcher as well as Scare Gas Censers for increase flexibility and psychological warfare usages. Kalisia Class Huscarl Skitarii Bred to be personal servants and guards, created in a multitude of slight variants. The "-86b" variant, for example, was designed with acrobatic enhancements. The duty of the Huscarls was to protect their commander in the heat of battle and make sure that no debilitating harm came to him. This class is among the technical combat breeds and are often trained in martial arts. This class combines the most advanced genetic and bionic enhancements available to the tech-priest that authorized the creation. Compound applied to the exterior surface of all muscles, allowing them work harder without tearing the Huscarl's skeleton apart. Corneal Implants for boosted perception and massively increased night vision. Nerve cells were super-myelinated to speed up reflexes, bones were lengthened and joints were reinforced. Many organs were modified or otherwise replaced. Artificial Platelet Injections for enhancing the body's ability to slow bleeding and clot wounds. Cardiac Implants for strengthening cardio-vascular tissue and increasing maximum heart-rate to safely allow massive adrenaline flow without the risk of stroke or heart attack. Mounted inside the forearm is a long blade, which can spring from a skin vent along the back of the hand to act as a shortsword or dagger, an ideal surprise for a foe who believes an individual unarmed. An emergency life support system built into the chest and wired into the spine, intended to sustain fragile ﬂesh when it fails. It can oxygenate blood via electrolytic microfabric implanted in the lungs, keep blood circulating via backup pumps, and send necessary electrical stimulus to the rest of the body when it senses catastrophic injury. Personnel of Note *'Magos Donover Thet' is a notable member of the Adeptus Mechanicus that hails from the forge world of Mjorn, serving as the Head of Industry for Velara. He is also a member of the radical and secretive sect known as the Xenarites, whose primary focus is on studying and using alien technology. Forges, Data-Vaults, & Extraction Sites Droch Fhiul (Research Station) Research stations provide a stable base of operations to Tech-priests, scribes, Adepts, Servitors, and the small armies sometimes necessary to support them in these often remote locations. Though Tech-priests and scholars are often the core of these stations, there are also guards, codifiers, and support staff who make sure that the station as a whole runs smoothly. Situated in the Asteroid field between Parva Rubrum and Blüde Seod, this research station answers to Fore World Mjorn. During an incursion on Droch Fhiul Research Station, where Artificer Erxandros was assigned to support a squad of his brothers from the Bloodmoon Hunters investigating the Prophecy of Blood, he was left as the only survivor bound to service of Inquisitor Adam Clarke. Droch Fhiul has four giant planetary Defense Lasers, each protected in turn by hardened ceramite silos and Void Shield generators. The amount of firepower was further supported by 72 Autocannon and Lascannon interceptor emplacements, an overlapping network of defence bastions and Proteus-class bunkers. The Imperial garrison deployed on Droch Fhiul is also formidable. In addition to the cybernetic Skitarii bodyguard of the outpost's Adeptus Mechanicus commander, it boasts 6 full wings of the Imperial Navy's Thunderbolt fighters, 3 Endeavour-class Light Cruisers, a squad of Bloodmoon Hunters including an Artificer leader, and an entire regiment of the Astra Militarum known as the 352nd Lunar Venatorii Dragoon Regiment. Forge World Patterns Las Patterns Mjorn Pattern las Weapons are noted for their increased accuracy and would the ability to change the spectrum of beams fired to make them near invisible. The built in suppression of Mjorn Patterns make them highly coveted by covert operation units. Mjorn patterns are just slight alterations to Lucius Pattern standards using techniques in spectrum usage that are unique to Mjorn Tech-priests. The Mjorn Pattern M1 Power Pack is the basic power pack for all Mjorn unique Pattern las weaponry, the power-pack includes a quick recharge generator using High voltage capacitor feeds back into the rotating battery pack that are built into all las designs. A Mjorn Pattern M1 Power Pack works by having several firing chambers arranged in a circle in a cylindrical block that are brought into alignment with the firing mechanism and barrel one at a time. As each energy camber is align the others charge giving the firer much longer length of time of usage before replacement. This provides a low power capacity per power cell in the pack and a low shot rate for las designs but ability for continuous precise fire over a long engagement. M416 and M416c are lasgun and lascarbine variants respectively produced by Mjorn that are provided to various Astra Militarum units. The M23 Whisper Laspistol is the standard laspistol of the region also produced exclusively by Mjorn. These Variants of las weaponry operate in the 21 megathoule range, but is designed to draw from a Mjorn Pattern M1 Power Pack. Additional heat sink rings lining the exterior of the barrel as well as is notable for its heavily reinforced energy transfer capacitors, general durability in a wide variety of planetary environments, and superior heat dissipation qualities. M417 Hellgun and M26 Hellpistol are standard productions used by the Lunar Venatorii Regiments whom they are in good relations with. These 'hell' weapons operate in the 28 megathule range and includes a sophisticated advance sight, incorporating an 4x magnification to further increase the weapon's precision, and a low-light infra-scope for nighttime-operations. Additional heat sink rings lining the exterior of the barrel as well as is notable for its heavily reinforced energy transfer capacitors, general durability in a wide variety of planetary environments, and superior heat dissipation qualities. At its maximum capacity, the M417 and M26 can be calibrated up to the sixty megathule range and holds enough potential energy that it is warm to the touch. Flamer Patterns Mjorn pattern flamers features a long, narrow barrel and nozzle connected by a sturdy cable to a fuel canister worn on the user's back. This design grants an increased fuel reserve, while keeping the weapon itself light. This makes it a perfect choice for squads requiring high mobility. It has earned it a reputation for reliability and efficiency. This highly advanced pattern uses force-compression technology similar to that of a plasma weapon to create a super-heated thermal-incandescent blast that burns far hotter and with greater fuel efficiency than that of a usual flamer. Mjorn uses five variations of canisters. One variation uses the Balefire pattern shared with them by the Inquisition. A brutally effective flamer used against Orks and other xenos with natural regeneration, this Flamer uses highly refined promethium fuel mixed with a number of radioactive compounds to both burn and irradiate foes. Only rarely deployed due to the collateral environmental damage it causes. They are particularly effective in controlling and eradicating Ork infestations. Another flamer canister produced by Mjorn is a variant to the Nightfire. Purely a terror weapon, the Nightfire uses refined promethium blended with toxic chemicals. Used only by specialist assault troops in full protective gear, it not only burns but also poisons the surrounding air with noxious smoke. Foes who manage to survive the initial flames find themselves gasping for air once the toxins reach their lungs. Hellfire variants of canister are flamers based off of Hellfire Bolts which incorporate mutagenic acids into the promethium mixture to make it very effective at melting through hard chitin and carapaces, it is commonly used to eliminate Tyranids and other Xenos with extensive natural protection. Using a psychically impregnated form of Promethium that burns hotter and more fiercely Mjorn also produces a Psychically nullifying flame canister to be used with its flamer patterns known as Hexfire for it's blue burning flames. These weapons are among the most effective in the imperial arsenal, as they are capable of forgoing the enemy's heretical armour, their cowardly cover, and their Warp-spawned magics. Another frightening pattern of canister to be used in the Mjorn Flamer patterns uses a mixture of highly corrosive industrial residue and toxic waste contained under high pressure. The effects of the mixture on flesh are truly horrific and all but the best armour is little protection from the burning poison. The moniker this variation is called when seen Shadowfire. By utilizing corrosive chemicals that leave any survivors with debilitating injuries and lingering sickness, it is said to leave a shadow on those that have been affected. Augmentation Patterns Olympian-class pneumatic piston and synth muscle Bionic Arm replacements and Anaconda-class Mechahendrites are two types of general production patterns in which Mjorn is known for Augmentation of humans. Eye replacement with bionic ocular upgrades with targeting matrix, full spectrum biometric and medical scanner, telescopic magnification with rangefinder and biometric tagging capabilities, and Electromagnetic, Ultraviolet, and Night vision alternate vision modes are common among the tech-priests and their chosen on Mjorn. Flare-Class Spinal Graft Pattern is grafted to the spine and affixed by thick cables to heavy metal vambraces, these metre-long poles are designed to conduct psychic energy, allowing a psyker to channel more greedily and aggressively, bleeding away some of the excess power. Servitor Patterns Chainbreaker Combat Servitor Pattern Chainbreaker Organic parts are large, bipedal mammals of simian origin that resemble large gorillas with a mix of ursine and rhinoceros genes. They have thick, gray skin, and are covered with matted, black, tan, or brown fur-like hair and some have short, black, or brown colored beards. Standing at approximately 274 centimetres (9 ft 0 in) tall, being taller and more muscular in the torso and limbs than a human, and having the same weight and height as an average male polar bear. Heavily muscled and possessing animalistic brutality and strength, this servitor class relies on close combat to defeat their enemies. On one side it mounts a cannon of advanced design. Their potential for dealing death does not end there, for on the other side of their torso bears secondary weapon systems that can hurl nearby enemies back with roaring gouts of flame. Those that somehow survive this blistering array of firepower would do well to flee quickly. Though the torso and head of the Chainbreaker Combat Servitor hints at its fleshy past, the rest of its frame is a titanium-laced fortress of metal and plasteel that turns aside bullet and blade alike. Cybernetically reinforced to fit their role as close assault operatives with integrated protective field generator. Tightly bundled coils of vat-grown muscle give the Servitor its incredible speed and dexterity, and its arms each mount massive servo-fists that can pummel apart even the hardiest enemies. Mjorn Macrocannon Broadside Pattern The Mjorn Broadside Pattern is a set of rotating Macrocannons. Mjorn produces these to be interwoven with other macrocannon patterns in a broadside for a more flexible fire pattern. The Mjorn Rotary Macrocannon 'rapid fires' shells from their loading rooms making for a heavy throw weight for light number of cannons. The fire pattern of Mjorn Macrocannon Broadside Pattern is a nightmare of logistics for the gun crews but using highly automated advanced processes each gun crew balances a three type of shell fire pattern that utilizes a pattern that is for crushing through armor and disabling ships. Leading with shells designed specifically to fire shells tipped with powerful melta-charges that detonate with furious heat. The explosion is is then followed with alternative shells contain an adamantium core that cuts through the heaviest known forms of starship armour. The end of the pattern is through the hole punched by the initial volley is a volley of fire that shoots a "shell" of highly-charged, ionized deuterium atoms. These particles cause minimal physical damage to their targets. Instead, they are intended to overload and shut down power transfer systems throughout the target vessels. This pattern has three loading chambers, each one servicing two of the six barrels and loads it with the right type of shell. Lunar Venatorii Patterns Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiments are provided by Forge World Mjorn as part of their standard supply several months of Gene Therapy Treatments giving them Venatorii-Class Biological Strength and Stamina Enhancements. These enhancements allow for Lunar Venatorii to move more easily around the battlefield as well as allow for extended operations behind enemy lines. Corneal Implants for boosted perception and massively increased night vision. Nerve cells were super-myelinated to speed up reflexes, these is one of the standard genetic and biological enhancement lines that Mjorn produces. Cardiac Implants for strengthening cardio-vascular tissue and increasing maximum heart-rate to safely allow massive adrenaline flow without the risk of stroke or heart attack. Biological and genetic upgrades for increased muscular density and flexibility in the abdomen and legs, allowing for increased strength, stamina, control, and range of motion. Mjorn also provides to the Lunar Venatorii, the''' Venatorii-Class Combat Bike''' with Baffled Engine with mounted Storm Bolter. Venatorii Carapace Battle Dress components were designed by Mjorn and given as templates to the factories on Tarakon. Anti-Wicking Body Suit that extends up to jawline, Flak-Weave Combat Pants, Armored Gloves, traditional Cavalry Boots, Carapace chest, back, shin plates, Flak-Weave Duster Coat w/ rank epaulets, enclosed Rebreather Mask, traditional Cavalry Hat w/ rank braids, and Gear Bandolier to hold power packs, combat knife, frag grenades, uplifting primer, combat rations, and medical supplies. Electro-Vox Warfare requires an in-depth knowledge of the ins and outs of battlefield communication such as broadcast frequencies, electronic attack, cryptography, power generation, maintenance, and the dizzying array of communications gear fielded across the galaxy, electronic warfare is typically the purview of Operators, Tech-Priest Enginseers, and the occasional astute and tech-savvy Guardsman. No matter where they fight, these Guardsmen are equipped with some of the most sophisticated listening and broadcasting equipment issued by the Departmento Munitorum. This is where Mjorn comes in as a producer of this specialized equipment and trainer of the specialized operators of the Lunar Venatorii. Mjorn Pattern Vox Variant Chimera is armed with a turret-mounted Multi-Laser, a hull-mounted Heavy Bolter, and six Lasguns controlled by the tank's passengers. A specialized Vox Warfare package takes up some of the traditional carrying capacity, this suite of communications and cryptography equipment is for the highly advanced Electro-Vox warfare for countering other technology based enemies. Mjorn Pattern Vox Variant Valkyrie is a stripped-down Valkyrie modified with a Multi-Laser and specialist Electronic Warfare Equipment similar to the Vox Variant Chimera for air operations. Power Armor Patterns "Firebat" Scaled Power Armor Pattern Worn by the warriors of Mjorn, each set of scaled is individually hand-forged from adamantine and ceramite plating and woven with prayers of permanence and micro-etched with fractal incantations of defense. Offering protection equivalent to the finest powered armour, the scaled armor's greatest advantage is that it is designed to interface directly with cybernetic body and draws its power from his potentia coil, never needing to be recharged while worn. "Spectre" Power Armor Pattern “Spectre” Variant to the Ignatus Power Armor is designed to interface seamlessly with existing cybernetic enhancements and coated in Cameoline for decreased visibility. Designed with dampened servos, interlocking lightweight plates, and a muffled power reactor for optimum agility and stealth, at the cost of some measure of protection and energy efficiency. Contains a number of ancillary support systems including automatic nutritional intake and waste management system, onboard medical suite, advanced Vox Caster and Scrambler, Auspex and Omnispex, electronic encryption and decryption suite. “Spectre” consists of an ingenious merging of thick ceramite protective plates and a complex system of muscle-like, electrically motivated fibrebundles to augment the user's movements and strength. Forge World Relations *'Ordo Machinum': With the Ordo Mechanicumm a complicated relationship that is more of a game of cat and mouse and who is who can be get easily confused has formed with the Inquisition representative known as Adam Clarke. The years spent as a servant of many Xenarite Faction Magi has given Adam a unique insight to how the political structures of the Cult work. He wasn't privy to their secrets of craft and knowledge but he had attended many meetings as one Magi's guard or another. Mjorn specifically tries to hide their deeper secrets from him and he investigates their Hereteks and tries to uncover them. As one of "The Judicators of the Forge", the Ordo Machinum. His concentration is to scrutinize the Adeptus Mechanicus. Specifically, he is concerned with the reintegration of recovered STC variants into the Imperium's armies and the rare adoptions of alien technologies into established Mechanicum protocols. Allies 'Astra Militarum' *'Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiments': Lunar Venatorii are trained in number of highly technical specialists. These specialists depending on the specialty get hurried to the hush corridors maintained by the Mechanicus representatives of Verliaus. Of these are the famed Vox Adepts of the Lunar Venatorii, Mjorn cross trains Transmechanics under tutelage from the Archmagos primes to serve as Vox Warfare specialists instructors, sends some of these adepts to Veralius to aid in the creation of elite Vox warfare Lunar Venatorii Regiment elements. Mjorn is also the main supplier of arms, equipment, and genetic enhancements to the Lunar Venatorii *'Ishtar Rangers': Mjorn is the main supplier of arms and equipment to the Ishtar Rangers. The Ishtar Rangers are the Subsector Capitol's tithe of Astra Militarum troops and as such get high quality lasguns variants from Mjorn as a showcase of their production. 'Imperial Knights' *'Knight House Fásacha': Tarakon is an ancient Knight World of the Questoris Familia, whose ruling House Fásacha had long served as the protector of the bleak planets that existed on the other side of the Sanguis Portus. Mjorn quickly struck an alliance with this House, and a close bond between the two planets has existed ever since. 'Adeptus Astartes' *'Bloodmoon Hunters': 'Navigator Houses' *'Navigator House Basilious': Sworn to provide navigators for the Exploratator Fleets of Mjorn in exchange for Skitarii guards and preferential access to some percentage on the production of experimental tech to House Basilious. Enemies Quotes by Forge World Mjorn Quotes about Forge World Mjorn Gallery Mjorn.png|Mjorn Concept Mjorn_Skitarii_Concept.png|Mjorn Skitarii Concept Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Forge Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:Planets